Finn and Jake Meets - The Voyagers
by RevvEmUp
Summary: First installation of The Voyagers. In the weeks following the Humans' arrival to Ooo, Optimus Prime declares a team of adventurers to scour the planet for more Humans that may need aid.
1. Chapter 1

It has been weeks since humans arrived on Ooo and with the help of Autobots, giant alien robots from the planet Cybertron, constructed a small settlement somewhere in the Grass Lands. Finn and Jake now reside in the new base where Minerva and her Minervabots are also stationed. It is located in the centre of the settlement and resembles a dome much like the top half of Minerva's original tower. The rest of the town consisted of smaller white hi-tech buildings surrounding the dome. At the edge of the town, Autobots with construction vehicle modes are constructing a giant circular archway out of machinery with the help of several well-built humans as Finn and Jake stand guard, staring at the horizon.

"See anything yet Jake?" Finn asked Jake. "That's the seventeenth time you've asked me that in the past ten minutes. And no, I don't see anything." Jake replied, annoyed. Finn reaches into his backpack for a walkie-talkie. "Do you see anything, Springer? Over." Finn asked over the walkie-talkie. Above them was a green twin-rotor helicopter surveying the sky.

"Negative, kid. Over." a voice from the walkie-talkie repeated. "Why do we have to stand guard when there's a robot in the skies?" Jake asked. "You know when like a bug crawls on you but you can't get to it? That's the same as when someone crawls on the Autobots. A smaller person can help to get that sucker off." Finn explained. "What do you think your mom's doing in her base? She's been quiet for a week." Jake asked. "Something about a project. She said it would be ready by the time the get-together with everyone starts tomorrow." Finn said.

"Ya think it's a new arm?" Jake wondered. "Maybe. I've needed a new arm ever since I lost my last one." Finn replied. A young light-skinned man wearing a white jumpsuit and beret approaches Finn and Jake. "Hey guys, it's time for rotation." the man informed Finn. "Okay, Seamus. Be careful." Finn warned as he handed Seamus the walkie-talkie before walking away with Jake.

"I will!" Seamus replied as he waves a crowbar over his head. As they walked along the pavement following the road, Bumblebee in car mode pulls up next to them. He lowers his window and asked "Need a ride?" via the radio inside him. "Sure thing, Bumblebee." Finn accepted. Bumblebee opens his left front and back passenger doors for Finn and Jake to enter.

Finn sat at the front while Jake stretches from the back to the driver's seat. Bumblebee reclines the driver's seat and pushes Jake backwards onto the passenger seat behind him by extending his wheel. "Hey, what was that for?!" Jake asked angrily as Bumblebee starts driving. "I have had a lot of bad experience with dogs. Also no one sits on the driver's seat without my permission." Bumblebee answered.

"Can I sit at the front?" Jake asked. "No. Be a good dog and sit at the back." Bumblebee said snarkily. "Why you little…" Jake said before Finn intervenes. "Stop it now, you two. Bumblebee, you could've asked Jake politely to leave the seat. Jake, don't make fights worse than they have to." Finn said to calm them down. "I'm sorry about pushing you, Jake." "I'm sorry for almost smashing you up, Bumblebee." "Please, call me Bee. All my friends call me Bee." the two exchanged.

"Good to see you two getting along." Finn commented. At Minerva's base, Bumblebee stops in front of the entrance for Finn and Jake to leave before driving off again. The doors were large metal hangar doors with a double-door embedded into it. They lift automatically and they enter to find a large futuristic lobby with many machines being developed and built by Minervabots, Autobots, and a handful of humans in lab coats. They approach a blonde male scientist with short spiky hair who just finished talking to a white Autobot who has a helmet-like head with a mouthplate and two fin-like metal "ears".

"Later, Jack. Good afternoon, Finn." the scientist greeted Finn enthusiastically. "Doctor White, have you seen my mom yet?" Finn asked. "Nah, she's still in her personal lab-slash-workshop. I think she's making some prototype something for you." Doctor White suggested. "Like an arm, maybe?" Finn implied. "Could be. We were told not to create prosthetics specifically designed for you. Anyway, I'm off to see that bridge-portal-thingy at the edge of town." Doctor White said as he left through the hangar door behind the three.

"Bye!" they waved as Doctor White left. They walk past many experimental machines before entering a large circular elevator. The elevator was a flat pad with a holographic console within a tall glass tube. Finn presses a "3" on the hologram and ascends the tube. On the third floor was a modern living room with all the necessities and a kitchen separated by a pony wall.

Much of the décor was salvaged from the Tree Fort, such as the red sofa, a partially-repaired "Timeless" clock above a rectangular window overlooking the town, and the stove, albeit a little banged up. "BMO, we're home!" Finn announced himself. BMO runs from behind the pony wall towards Finn, hugging his leg. "Welcome back, Finn!" BMO welcomed with his signature smile that everyone loves. "Heh heh, I missed you too, BMO." Finn said to BMO.

"So, whaddya want for dinner later? I'm cooking." Jake asked Finn as he searched the fridge. "I dunno, surprise me." Finn replied. "Did somebody say surprise?" Minerva's voice said out of nowhere. "Mom, where are you?" Finn wondered. A Minervabot jumps out from behind the sofa with a wide smile, dressed in an orange blouse and brown skirt under a lab coat, looking much like how Minerva looks onscreen. "Mom? Are you talking from a Minervabot?" Finn asked. "Yes! This was what I was working on. It's a prototype Minervabot that I can take direct control of. When I meet your friends it won't be awkward! Great, huh?" Minerva explained.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom, that's great! Can you feel stuff with that?" Finn asked. "I'm working on that. I just finished it three hours ago and hid it here since then to surprise you. Want to help test it with me? I want to test its durability and other stuff." Minerva said. "You mean… go on adventures with you?" Finn said excitedly. "I guess so. Do you know any dungeons or wherever you usually go for adventuring?" Minerva asked. "Jake, do we have any treasure maps?" Finn asked Jake who started gathering ingredients on the pony wall counter.

"There was the one in Red Rock Pass. Catch!" Jake said before throwing a paper plane to Finn. "Anyway, you two go ahead, I'm gonna make dinner." Jake said as he grabbed a loaf pan from a cupboard. "See you later, Jake. See ya, BMO." Finn said as he stepped on the elevator pad with Minerva. "Goodbye, talking dog. Goodbye sentient gaming console." Minerva waved as the elevator descended. Later at a Red Rock Pass entrance, they arrive via an Autobot with a khaki offroad vehicle mode.

"Thanks, Fallback." Finn thanked the Autobot as he and Minerva exited him. "No problem, mate. 'Ave a good time in the woop woop!" Fallback said with an Australian accent. The two walk along the pass as Fallback drives away. "Do you have any idea what he said?" Finn asked as the two walked along the pass with the map in hand. "He said he told us to have a good time. He's speaking with an Australian accent. Australia was a country in the lower hemisphere of the Earth. Their accent is derived from the English accent from England." Minerva explained.

"I've heard about England. One of my friends made a play set in England, but they say it different. I can't remember what it's about. I slept through most of it, but Jake told me it was great!" Finn commented. They stop at a pile of collapsed rock at the side of a cliff wall. "The map leads here. I'm guessing there's a cave behind the rocks. Do you have anything for that?" Finn asked as he turned to his mom. "Yes, this Minervabot can carry up to seven metric tons as opposed to the standard five-hundred pounds. Now, stand back." Minerva warned. Finn walks to the opposite cliff wall as Minerva rolls up her sleeves.

Glowing blue circuitry glows on Minerva's arms as she picks up a large rock and throws it far away along the pass. "Wow!" Finn said in awe. Minerva proceeds to smash the rocks with her arms. "Smash those rocks! Smash those rocks!" Finn cheered on, throwing his fist in the air. She picked up the final rock and throws it in the air to roundhouse kick it into pieces.

"That was awesome! I can't wait to see what else it can do!" Finn said excitedly. "Let's get on with our adventure, shall we?" Minerva said as she faced the uncovered vault door. Finn walks towards Minerva as she rotated the mechanism and opened the door. They walk into the bunker, finding darkness. "Hold on, let me find the light switch." Minerva said as she searched around the room.

She finds a circuit breaker switch and the room light up, revealing only a cage elevator. "Going down!" Minerva said as they walk into the elevator and descend. "You're awfully chill about me going on an adventure." "After seeing your memories, I have confidence that you will make it through." Minerva assured. "Oh, that reminds me. I have something for you." Minerva added. She opens her lab coat and reveals a human-like arm hanging from behind. "Is that an arm?" Finn asked. "Yes, it's a new prosthetic arm I made for you. It was created with the same technology used for the Minervabots. It also has some surprises inside. Wanna take it for a spin?" Minerva offered.

"Sure." Finn agreed. She attaches the arm onto the stump and it appears to graft its artificial skin onto Finn. "How does it feel?" Minerva asked. "It feels… real. I can feel stuff with it." Finn said in awe. "I can feel the railing. It's cold." he added.

"Wait 'till you see what it has in store." Minerva said as they neared the bottom of the shaft. They reach the bottom and the elevator opens. The room was a decontamination chamber with nozzles in the corners of the room and a window to the left, behind it were faint lights from computers. The doors in front of them were open. "Do you want to hold hands?" Minerva asked.

"Sure." Finn replied. She moves closer to Finn and holds his real left hand. They walk into the door and find a larger dark room with outlines of large machinery. "Let's find the lights." Minerva said, but as she said "lights" the lights activate, revealing a factory floor, stopped in mid-production of what appear to be giant robots like the Autobots. "What is this place?" Finn wondered as he scanned the room.

Minerva spies a logo on the machines; "Secure-T" in white and yellow. "Secure-T? I heard of that company before. They were a company competing with Mo Co. in robotics." Minerva explained as they looked around the machinery. "Are these Autobots?" Finn wondered. "The Autobots are a faction of a species of sentient robots called 'Transformers'. These must be a factory creating artificial Transformers." Minerva hypothesized. As they walked along a line of Transformers hanging from robotic claws from the ceiling, they step on a laser tripwire.

The alarms start to go off with red light flickering in the room. "We must've set off a trap!" Finn said in shock. A garage door on the wall opposite Finn and Minerva opens up and reveal five large skeletal transformers with glowing yellow eyes. "Press your wrist!" Minerva instructed. Finn does so and a blue holographic screen projects from it. "Cool!" Finn exclaims before dodging a swipe by a Transformer.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

As Finn and his mother Minerva dodge the Transformers attacking, Finn struggles to interact with the holographic screen that deployed from his robotic arm. "Finn! In times like these the arm's functions can be voice-activated! Say 'deploy sword'!" Minerva instructed Finn. "Deploy sword!" Finn yelled. The hologram deactivates and a blue blade emerges from the back of his wrist. "Cool!" Finn said before being punched into the air by a Transformer.

As he fell, he directs himself onto his attacker's head. The Transformer tries to reach Finn he "punches" the top of its head, driving his blade into the Transformer, causing it to collapse before he safely jumps off. "Nice one, son!" Minerva complimented before a Transformer swipes her into its hand. The Transformer then makes its other hand into a fist and crushes Minerva on his hand. "Mom!" Finn cried.

Suddenly, the giant fist is lifted forcefully by Minerva, her left side of her face and hat torn off revealing circuitry and a red eye. Finn charges at the Transformer and swings his blade at its leg distracting it for Minerva to jump out of its hand. "Finn, I'll launch you and you take out whatever's important in the Transformer's head!" Minerva instructed. She puts her hands together and crouches for Finn to jump onto them and be launched into the air. He grabs onto the side of the Transformer's head and drives his sword into it and jumps off as it collapses.

"Three more to go!" Finn yelled. "Finn, I'm going to try something. It might work, it might not." Minerva said to Finn. "What are you going to do?" Finn asked. "I'll try to hack into one of the Transformers and control it. Don't worry if this Minervabot is destroyed. I have five more." Minerva assured Finn. She runs off towards the assembly line before a Transformer stomps his foot in front of Finn.

Minerva climbs up a smaller Transformer hanging from the assembly line and hangs onto its back. She reaches her right hand under its neck and a wire emerges from her fingers. She reaches into the Transformer's brain core and interfaces with it, activating the robot with a glow of its eyes. It rips off the claws holding it and lands onto the ground, shaking Minerva slightly. "Note to self: add electromagnets into the limbs." Minerva commented.

They charge towards the enemy robots with the claws in hand and throw them at the legs of one of the Transformers. As it was knocked down Minerva picks up one of the claws and impales its head. "Way to go, mom!" Finn cheered. Minerva turns around and finds the two remaining robots behind her. "What are the mode options here?" she thought as she searched further into the brain core.

"A motorcycle? An R.C. One-One-hundred, that's pretty old even for a twenties company." she added. The robot materialises motorcycle parts on its body, most notably two wheel halves on its shoulders and a full wheel protruding from its back. The head forms some angular mask with wings protruding from the side. She detaches parts from the robot's legs that appear to be two halves of a motorcycle seat and storage trunk and puts them together, forming a gun with crossbow prods flipping out of the front. She aims the gun at the robots and shoots, grazing one of their arms.

"Maybe we should get out of here." Finn suggested as he walked to Minerva. "No, I can beat them!" Minerva replied as she turned her head towards Finn. All of a sudden, a green portal manifests next to the robots and a giant red Autobot with two guns on his wrists and a head resembling a helmet with a sort of mohawk-like crest, and a muscular woman wearing a Seeker uniform and a moose-themed hat emerged. The red Autobot shoots the two robots, filling them with holes before breaking apart. "Piece o' junk, couldn't even last three seconds from my guns." the red robot commented with a gruff English accent.

"Elisa Lennox, reporting for duty!" the Seeker introduced herself with a salute. Minerva detaches from the now-inactive Transformer and salutes back. "Finn, this is Elisa Lennox; one of the last surviving Seekers of Hub Island." Minerva introduced her to Finn. "Who are you?" Finn asked the Autobot. "The name's Ironhide: Autobot weapons specialist." Ironhide introduced himself.

"We're here to extract you, as per your command, Miss Campbell." Elisa said to Minerva. "There's gotta be something here we can take back." Finn said. "Let me get that alarm. It's bothering me." Ironhide said. He shoots the red alarm lights and the sirens that were mounted on the walls. "What about that robot you hijacked?" Finn suggested as he pointed to the limp motorcycle robot.

"Sounds like a good idea. Ironhide, could you do the honours?" Minerva said to Ironhide. He gives off a grunt and grabs the small robots in his hands before transforming into a large square-ish S.U.V., mounting the robot atop his roof. "Finn, I'll leave this Minervabot here as a beacon. I'll meet you home." Minerva informed Finn. "I guess I'll see you later." he replied. They hug each other before Finn enters the back passenger seat of Ironhide next to Elisa.

As Ironhide drives through the portal, Finn waves at Minerva who waves back. They arrive in a large hangar where several Autobots are residing; conversations taking place, exercises being conducted, and two are playing basketball with a large basketball backboard. They drive through another set of hangar doors where they end up in the main lobby of Minerva's dome. The two humans exit Ironhide before he transforms into robot mode and slings the motorcycle Transformer over his shoulder. Doctor White approaches the two.

"Finn, you're back. Where's the Minervabot that escorted you?" Doctor White asked. "She's staying behind as a beacon or something. We brought a souvenir from our adventure, a human-made Transformer." Finn replied. "Where should I put this?" Ironhide wondered.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

The next day in the Candy Kingdom in the afternoon, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline and Simon, wearing casual clothing, are gathered outside the walls of the city accompanied by two Banana Guards. "It's nice of Finn's mom to invite us to Hub City. It's been a while since we visited the Humans." Princess Bubblegum commented. "It's a get-together-slash-movie-night with them and the Autobots, right? What do you think they're showing?" Marceline wondered. "Maybe it's some cool alien robot movie the alien robots made." a Banana Guards suggested. "Simon, did you know about the Autobots before the Great Mushroom War?" Princess Bubblegum asked Simon.

"Yeah, I was seven years old when they first showed up when I was visiting some family in a place called Mission City, California. As my parents drove through the streets there were suddenly military with fancy sports cars in the streets. The Autobots weren't the only ones who came to Earth, there were these evil Transformers called the Decepticons that attacked the city. As we ran to safety through the streets, a piece of debris almost fell on us, if not for the intervention of an Autobot who blasted it away with his hand cannons. It was pretty awesome to my kid-brain." he explained. "When was that?" Princess Bubblegum asked. "Two-thousand-seven; one-thousand-and-thirty-nine years ago." Simon answered. In the skies, a green twin-rotor helicopter blows away dust and leaves from the path as lands in front of them backwards. A hatch at the back opens, revealing a human man with brown combed-back hair, wearing a green jumpsuit.

"Hi there, I'm Springer; your transportation to Hub City." Springer introduced himself as he walked towards the five. "It's nice to meet you, Springer." Princess Bubblegum said as she extended her hand to Springer. As they shake hands, Princess Bubblegum feels uneasy. "Is… is your hand supposed to be cold?" Princess Bubblegum questioned Springer as she let go. "This is just a holomatter avatar to properly greet you. I'm the helicopter in front of you." Springer answered.

"Solid light holograms, I presume?" Princess Bubblegum assumed. "Yep, cost a bit of Shanix for a solid light version." Springer commented. He gestures them to the back off the helicopter and they enter. One of the Banana Guards turns to Springer's hologram. "Could you fly, like, real steady? I get airsick easily." the Banana Guard suggested.

As the loading ramp closed and everyone sat down the rotors begin to spin before Springer takes off. "Believe it or not, I've been in helicopters like these in expeditions, although I was surrounded by a military or para-military escort. They're like big burly men in green." Simon commented. "I've been surrounded by big burly men in green before." Marceline responded. "Since when?" Princess Bubblegum questioned in doubt. Marceline just smiles smugly.

"I don't feel so good…" one of the Banana Guards said as his face turned green. "Hey, watch this." Springer's voice emanated from a speaker. The floor of the loading area flickers into a view of the green grass below. "Oh no…" a Banana Guard said before he threw up candy matter all over the floor as the other patted his back. "Dude, what the flip! I had this cabin scrubbed this morning!" Springer scolded the Banana Guard.

"This is pretty cool!" Simon commented. "We're close to Hub City, so I had this up to view it from above." Springer announced. From the floor, they view a futuristic skyline of the human settlement; Hub City. "Oh boy here comes another one…" the green Banana Guard said in unease. "I was told to circle around the city but I think I'll just land." Springer said.

They fly close to the centre of the city: the dome where Finn, Jake, and BMO reside. On an upper part of the dome, bay doors open up, revealing a loading area within as a platform extends outwards. Springer flies towards the platform and slowly lands on it. His loading ramp opens and the sick Banana Guard runs outside and barfs on the platform as two human staff look in disgust and confusion. He raises his head and sees the two men staring at him.

"Yeah… sorry about that." the Banana Guard apologized. The other Banana Guard helped the other up and walked away. "You did see a talking banana, right?" the bespectacled Caucasian man with a strawberry blonde buzz cut wearing a white jumpsuit asked his black partner, sporting a hat with an antenna on top. "Yep." he replied. Finn and Jake walked towards Springer as Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, and Simon exited.

"Hey, guys! Welcome to Hub City." Finn welcomed them. "Finn, where did you get that arm?" Marceline wondered as she pointed at Finn's prosthetic right arm. "Mom gave it to me. You should've seen Jake's face, it was hilarious. BMO almost killed me when he thought I was an impostor." Finn replied. "I've seen a lot of prosthetics like that in my time. They were obviously cased in skin-coloured plastic but you'd swear they were real from a distance." Simon commented. "Where is your mother, anyway?" Princess Bubblegum wondered.

"She said she was gonna be up in a few. She needs to do some lady stuff to make herself presentable. You know how it is." Jake answered. From an elevator at the side of the hangar, a Minervabot walks into the hangar towards the group. "Welcome to Hub City. I'm Minerva Campbell, Finn's mother." the Minervabot said as it extended her hand towards Princess Bubblegum. Princess Bubblegum shakes the Minervabot's hand as she examined its body.

"You… are a robot, am I correct?" Princess Bubblegum stated as she released her hand. "Yes. Finn told me about your robotic replica. Close, but you could see the joints. It took me years to develop a human-like appearance for my Minervabots. I just finished some new models yesterday; this unit is one of them. " Minerva explained. "Shall we proceed to the movie venue?" she said as she gestured to the elevator.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

They enter the elevator and descend. They reach their destination and the elevator opens to reveal a dimly-lit hangar with several people on bleachers and Autobots gathered at a far wall where a white screen is projected from a floating projector. They approach the group and see several familiar faces talking with the Autobots: L.S.P., Lemongrab, BMO, King Man, Lady Rainicorn, Flame Princess, Huntress Wizard, Ice Thing, Turtle Princess and basically most of Finn and Jake's close friends. "Hey everyone, P.B., Simon, and Marceline are here!" Finn announced to the crowd. A small black Autobot, one of Blaster's partners, approaches Princess Bubblegum.

"Good evening, Princess. My name is Rewind. I was told about your intellect from some of the Princesses. It's good to see another intellectual after working with Blaster and Eject." the robot said in an English accent as he shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Rewind. What field do you specialize in?" Princess Bubblegum asked. "I am an expert in many fields, but history is my favourite. Did you know that candy floss was co-invented by William Morrison, a dentist, and was served in wooden boxes?" Rewind answered. As Marceline and Simon made their way to empty seats, Blaster approaches them. "Hey, you're Marceline, right? I'm Blaster, we met during the battle against GOLB." Blaster introduced himself to Marceline as he crouched down.

"I can't forget a face like you. You got some nice decibels on you. What do you use for your speakers?" Marceline asked. "They're custom-made. They have to be to be speakers and wheels at the same time." Blaster boasted. "I'll find us a seat." Simon said to Marceline. He walks up some empty seats and finds a familiar face; a motorcycle Autobot named Knock Out, a friend of a friend. He sat next to the bot and looked at him.

"Hi, I'm Simon…" Simon said to Knock Out. "I know who you are, Petrikov." Knock Out said, as if he was angry. "It's been a while." Simon said to Knock Out. "Can you find another seat?" Knock Out said. In front of the white screen, Minerva, Finn, and Jake, gather for an announcement.

"Thank you for joining us for our get-together-slash-movie-night. My name is Minerva Campbell, Finn's mother. I am glad to meet the people who shaped who my son is today…" Minerva introduced herself before being interrupted by Ice Thing. "Get on with the movie!" Ice Thing yelled. "Honey, be patient." Turtle Princess said to Ice Thing. "Sorry, sweetie." Ice Thing apologized. "As I was saying… I hope you have gotten yourselves acquainted with our visitors from space and that my Minervabots were helpful enough to supply you with snacks and drinks." Minerva continued.

"Tonight, we are presenting a movie eagerly suggested by our guest…" Jake announced before being interrupted by Bumblebee. "G.I. Joe! G.I. Joe! G.I. Joe!" Bumblebee yelled excitedly as he pumped his fists in the air. "I thought we were watching Tokyo Drift!" an Autobot resembling a red samurai decried. "School of Rock!" Blaster cried. "Will you let me finish?!" Jake yelled as his head inflates like a balloon.

"Ahem, like I was saying… we are watching Space Jam, as suggested by Optimus Prime, who unfortunately could not attend tonight." Jake continued in a calmer tone. "Prime? Space Jam? What?" Bumblebee said in disbelief. "The boss does like a bit of b-ball." a blue Autobot with wheels for feet said to Bumblebee. The three walk away from the screen as it begins timing down from three. They take their places at a high seat on the bleachers.

"What about the warnings about unauthorized showings like in Heat Signature Three?" Finn whispered to Minerva. "Heat Signature Three? You mean the federal warning at the beginning? That was part of the movie. It's played like found-footage. It's when a movie pretends to be a real recording of events. You fell for that?" Minerva teased. "That did explain the bad camera work, almost like an amateur made it." Jake commented. The countdown finishes and the screen turns to a gold logo "WB" with "FAMILY ENTERTAINMENT" through it in the sky and "A TIME WARNER COMPANY" below it as trumpets play. "Why did Prime pick when he's not even around?" Bumblebee wondered.

Meanwhile on Cybertron, Optimus Prime stands with other Autobots surrounded with communication consoles. "Are the preparations ready?" Optimus Prime asked Ironhide. "Yes, sir." Ironhide replied. "Excellent. The Voyager Program is a go." Optimus Prime proclaimed. After the movie, everyone including the Autobots left the dome via the giant hangar door chattering amongst each other.

"Everyone, a portal to the planet Cybertron will be activated for the first time, so in a moment we will be teleported across town. If you wish to leave early, you may step out of the circle of Minervabots." Minerva announced to the crowd. A group of blue-shirted Minervabots surround the crowd and their heads split open to reveal glowing blue robot brains. Arcs of energy connect the Minervabots together and surge with electricity. "Three. Two. One. Now teleporting." Minerva announced before they are all teleported away.

They arrive at the edge of town where several humans and construction Autobots are diagnostic the systems of the spacebridge arch. They stood below the platform where the arch stood, away from the ramp leading from it. "Everyone, stand back!" one of the construction Autobots warned the crowd. A green portal pops into existence inside the arch and the crowd looks in awe, "ooh"s and "ahh"s all around. From the portal a red and blue semi-truck, a fleet of white S.U.V.s, and a green motorcycle emerge and drive down the ramp in front of the crowd.

The semi-truck transforms, revealing itself as Optimus Prime as the S.U.V.s transform into faceless guards with blue-and-red visors and white faceplates, armed with rifles. "Behold; the Prime of Cybertron; Elita-Two Prime!" Optimus Prime's voice boomed. "Dad, don't embarrass me in front of my new friends!" a teenage girl's voice whined from the motorcycle.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

The green motorcycle transforms into a small Autobot a few feet taller than an average human, much like Minerva's hijacked drone. Her head was different as she had antennae at the sides of her head, much like Optimus Prime. "You're always this extra whenever I go out with you!" the green motorcycle whined. Everyone looks at the situation with awkward looks. "Sorry, about that. He gets a little overprotective whenever I'm outside of Iacon." the Autobot apologized to the crowd.

"I'm Elita-Two Prime, but you can call me Ellie. It's nice to meet you all." Ellie introduced herself. Minerva steps forward to introduce herself. "My name is Minerva Campbell, caretaker of Hub City." she said as she extended her hand to Ellie. They both shake hands, but Ellie overdoes it, shaking the rest of Minerva's Minervabot body. "So, are you basically like a princess on Cybertron?" Finn asked as he stepped forward with Jake.

"I guess so. My dad insisted I become leader at only five-hundred years old. Who are you?" Ellie asked. "I'm Finn the Human, a hero around these parts." Finn introduced himself. "I'm Jake the Dog, Finn's bro and partner in crime! Not actual crime, though. That would be wrong." Jake introduced himself. "It's great to meet you, Finn the Human and Jake the Dog!" Ellie said as she shook their hands vigorously. "We are visiting Earth to oversee a joint project with Hub City and the Cybertron Science Division. We shall be residing in the Hub Dome for the duration of our stay." Optimus Prime announced.

"I guess I'll see you all some time. Laters!" Ellie said before transforming and driving away, Optimus and the guards following suit. Minerva turns around to the crowd for a farewell. "That wraps it up for tonight. Once again, It's great to meet you. Until we meet again!" Minerva announced to the crowd. As they left in their own modes of transportation, Ice Thing carrying Turtle Princess as he flew with his beard, Huntress Wizard transforming into a hawk, L.S.P. hitching a ride with Lady Rainicorn, King Man teleporting away with a small device, and Flame Princess flying off like a rocket, Finn notices Princess Bubblegum and company seem to be missing.

"Where P.B.?" Finn wondered. At the Hub Dome, Princess Bubblegum, Simon, and Marceline are creeping in the hallways in the dark. "Why are we still here? Movie night is over." Simon whispered to Princess Bubblegum. "I'm just curious is all. The tech here is amazing!" Princess Bubblegum answered. "This doesn't feel right."Merceline said worriedly.

From behind them, a light beams at their faces. They shield their eyes and notice the light is dimming. They look at the source, revealing to be Ironhide in truck mode. He transforms into robot mode and looks down on them. "Y-you're Ironhide, right? We just got lost and we were looking for the exit." Princess Bubblegum lied as a bead of sweat ran down her face.

"I know what you're doing. Phoebe told me about the time you almost destroyed her kingdom." Ironhide informed her sternly. "No, no! That's… umm…" Princess Bubblegum stumbled over her words. "Get in." Ironhide said to them as he transformed back into a truck. They all enter Ironhide, Princess Bubblegum and Merceline at the front and Simon at the back. Ironhide turns around and drives towards the entrance.

"P.B., what's he talking about?" Marceline asked. "I infiltrated the Fire Kingdom to place precautions in case we ever went to war. Simon helped a little as Ice King." Princess Bubblegum answered with a sigh. "I remember a little about it. You never did tell me why I had to freeze the core." Simon commented. "If you try to do something like this again, you'll regret not having a better military." Ironhide barked from his radio. "I wasn't… nevermind." Princess Bubblegum tried to retort.

As they reached the entrance, they met up with the two Banana Guards. "Princess, where were you?" one Banana Guard asked. "We looked all over for you!" the other said in concern. "I'm fine, really. Let's go home." Princess Bubblegum assured them. "You wanna take Springer?" Ironhide asked Princess Bubblegum.

"We'll walk. The Candy Kingdome is just over there." Princess Bubblegum said as she pointed to her kingdom in the distance. "We'll take Ironhide back to the cave." Marceline said to Princess Bubblegum. They share a hug before going their separate ways, Princess Bubblegum and the Banana Guards walking as Simon and Marceline enter Ironhide. Later, outside Marceline's cave Ironhide drops them off before transforming into robot mode. "Thanks for the lift." Marceline thanked Ironhide.

"I just need to talk with Professor Petrikov here. Privately." Ironhide informed Marceline. "I'll be fine, you just go on and take a shower maybe." Simon said to Marceline before she walked further into the cave. "What is it that you want to talk about?" Simon asked Ironhide. "Optimus Prime wants to enlist your expertise on a project." Ironhide informed Simon. "What does he need me for?" Simon asked.

The next day, Finn woke up in his sleeping bag on the top of a bunk bed, Jake sleeping in the bottom bunk. He unzips the bag, brushes his teeth, and walks to the living room as he rubbed his eyes. There, he finds a green motorcycle lying on the couch on its side. "What the…" Finn said, dazed. The elevator opens up, Minerva emerging from it.

"There you are! Optimus Prime has been looking for you all night!" Minerva scolded the motorcycle. The motorcycle transforms into Ellie and slumps off of the couch. "I can't get proper rest when there's eleventeen guards and my dad around me!" Ellie retorted. "Mornin', mom." Finn said to Minerva sleepily. "Good morning, Finn. I had some waffles ordered; they'll be up in a bit." Minerva informed Finn.

Minerva grabs Ellie by her left antenna and drags her towards the elevator as Ellie struggles to break away. "Hey, you can't do this to me!" Ellie whined.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Later, Finn and Jake descend the elevator from their apartment on the third floor of the dome to the lobby where Autobots and humans are gathered around Optimus Prime and Minerva for an announcement. "What's going on?" Finn wondered. "Prime's gonna announce something." a blue Autobot with unusually large hands and a blue helmet with a gold faceplate answered. "What do you think it is, Gears?" Jake asked. "Maybe he's staying on Earth for a little while longer. He certainly likes the place ever since he first crashed onto Earth." Gears suggested.

"Ever since communications have been set up in Hub City, we have detected radio signals from across the world…" Optimus Prime announced. Behind him, a holographic screen displaying an audio visualizer pops up. "My name is *STATIC* Sumdac. Come to *STATIC* Michigan. You'll be safe here, I promise." a woman's voice played. "This was detected in the state of Michigan in what used to be the United States of America, a pre-war federation." Minerva annotated. "Ore wa *STATIC* virtual *LONG STATIC* tasukete…" a voice clip of a young woman played.

"This was detected in Japan, a small country in eastern Asia, or what's left of it since its destruction has reduced it into a crater." Minerva annotated. "If any humans can hear this, I am Sir *STATIC* Ignatius *STATIC*, the Last Firefighter. Come to Lon*STATIC*, it is safe." a man with an English accent played. "This was detected in England, a country in North-Western Europe." Minerva annotated. "These are just three of hundreds of radio signals that we have detected. This means that there are humans out there, all over the world. We're not at the brink of extinction!" Minerva said excitedly. "What are we going to do?" the red samurai Autobot wondered.

"As a joint collaboration between the Autobot Army and Hub City, we have formed a human-Transformer task force to locate any humans and aid them in any way they can." Optimus Prime announced. The holographic screen behind them switches to a logo of a red robotic face in the centre of a light yellow clock striking twelve. "It's an adventure squad! We have to join!" Finn said to Jake excitedly. Behind Optimus Prime and Minerva, a group of Autobots and humans walk behind them and are elevated by the floor. "These brave individuals have volunteered to help in our efforts!" Minerva introduced them.

"Toppa the mornin'! Mah name's Seamus Dyson, mechanic." Seamus introduced himself. "My name is Elisa Lennox, former Seeker for Hub Island and currently the muscle for our team." Elisa saluted. "I am Doctor Charles White, but most of you know me as Chad. I will be acting as a weapons specialist." Doctor White introduced himself. "My name is Professor Simon Petrikov. Believe it or not, I lived before the war. I won't go into detail, but my knowledge will help educate humans of the old world." Simon introduced himself. "Simon's there! He's gonna go adventuring!" Finn said excitedly.

"My name is Springer, I will be transporting our human members from place to place." a green Autobot with visor eyes, a grey mouthplate, and folded rotor blades on his wrists introduced himself. "G'day! Name's Fallback, I'll be providing ground transportation through any terrain." an Autobot with a rounded tan and white-coloured head and off-road vehicle parts composing a shell over his shoulders introduced himself. "I, Optimus Prime, shall be overseeing this group for the duration of my time here." Optimus Prime announced. "We are currently open to any volunteers in our mission to help humanity." Minerva added. "What do we call this group?" Gears asked.

"We are… The Voyagers!" Minerva announced. "We also will employ the help of expert adventurers, Finn Mertens and Jake, residents of Ooo." Optimus Prime announced. "Jake, we're in! We're gonna travel the world!" Finn celebrated as he gripped Jake. "The world?! I'll need to pack a lot of stuff, like food!" Jake responded. "Finn, Jake, come to the stage!" Minerva summoned them.

As they walked to the stage, the humans and Autobots start applauding them as they walk by. They walk up to the stage and stand together with the humans. Minerva then walks up to Finn, looking like she is about to break into tears. "Finn, be careful out there. Please, promise to come back to me." Minerva said. "I'll be alright. No matter how banged up I'll be I'll always come out dandy." Finn said before they hugged.

"Can this Minervabot cry?" Finn asked as they still hugged. "I'm working on it." Minerva replied. Optimus Prime then stepped forward to continue. "For the next few days we shall be preparing our first mission to explore this new world. For that, we need the help of the Hub Dome to stock supplies and aid. You are all dismissed until further notice." Optimus Prime announced.

"'Til all are one." he finished. The crowd disperses, resuming their usual duties. "What are we doing until our first mission? Where are we going first, even?" Jake asked Optimus Prime. "You are to train the human members in adventuring according to your instructions. Some of them definitely need it." Minerva said to Finn. "Not me! I'm super buff! I got swole knowledge in me!" Elisa boasted proudly as she pointed at herself with both thumbs.

"Lennox, you were never deployed and worked in hydroponics when the Seeker program was dissolved. You need the exercise." Minerva rebutted. "Don't worry; we've got the know-how on adventuring. We'll take you all over Ooo to train in surviving!" Jake proclaimed. "Just don't make us drink our own pee." Simon joked. "Ew, gross." Finn said in disgust. "It was funny in two-thousand-ten." Simon said.

"So, are you guys as excited to travel the world as we are?" Finn asked the Voyagers. "It sure is great to be out there once more. I've got lots to tell you about humans before the war." Simon said. "Well get ready everyone, because soon it's gonna be adventure time!" Finn yelled.

THE END


End file.
